A Taste of Spice
by zephiey
Summary: The annual Ewing Bar-B-Que is being held at Southfork. Everyone is in attendance. The music is great, the company interesting and the food has just the right amount of tang to it. But there are two who want just a bit more taste of spice.


**Title:** A Taste of Spice

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sue Ellen/ JR  
**Category:** AU, PWP

**Warnings:** Adult themes, language  
**Disclaimer:** Dallas and its characters are the property of CBS, Larry Katzman and Warner Bros Studios. No infringement is intended from this work of fiction.

**Author Notes: **This story will not follow the exact timeline of the show. Sue Ellen and JR have been divorced for eight years. After the divorce Sue Ellen left the States and moved to England with Don Lockwood, who she married but later amicably divorced. During this time, she and JR have communicated through emails, letters and John Ross, who is now living with JR at Southfork and attending his first year of college. JR did not remarry but never lacks for female companionship, when he wants it.

**Summary: **The annual Ewing Bar-B-Que is being held at Southfork. Everyone is in attendance. The music is great, the company interesting and the food has just the right amount of tang to it. But there are two who want just a bit more taste of spice.

**A Taste of Spice**

* * *

Sue Ellen parked her car behind the stables as instructed. She smiled as she exited the car.

"John Ross, it is so good to see you," she said hugging her son tightly.

"Hi Mama," he said as he hugged her to him. John Ross breathed in deeply and let the scent of her wash over him. It was a scent that always reminded him of home and her. Giving her a quick kiss to the cheek, he released her and stepped back. "We have to hurry Mama, Daddy is expecting me to help him," he said, grabbing her suitcase from the trunk. They walked quickly from the stables, skirted the edge of the back patio, out of sight of the guests, around to the front of the house and through the front door. Closing the front door, they walked up the stairs and into JR's bedroom. John Ross placed his mother's suitcase on the floor before turning to her.

"Are you sure about this Mama…really sure?" John Ross asked, looking deeply into his mother's eyes.

Sue Ellen gazed back into the eyes that reminded her so much of his daddy. Cupping his cheek, she said, "Yes, John Ross I am sure. Now you had better get back to the party before your Daddy comes looking for you. I'll be down in a little bit." She kissed his cheek, he gave her a quick hug and left.

Walking down the hall, far enough from his father's bedroom door, John Ross punched the air with his fist and whispered, "Yes!" Heading down the stairs two at a time, John Ross entered the kitchen just as his father walked in.

"Where ya' been boy?" JR asked his son, noticing his son's grin. JR smiled back.

"Had to run up to my room for somethin' Daddy," answered John Ross, tossing an arm over JR's shoulder, steering him back out to the patio and party and away from any temptation to go upstairs.

* * *

Sue Ellen quickly unpacked her suitcase, hanging and placing her clothes in the walk-in closet and dresser before putting her makeup on the vanity. Once done, she quickly stripped out of the clothes she had travelled in, tossing them into the hamper before entering the bathroom. A quick shower was all she needed to refresh herself. Exiting the shower, she wrapped the large bath sheet around her. She quickly dried and styled her hair before leaving the bathroom. Sitting at the vanity she expertly applied just the right amount of makeup and perfume before standing and letting the bath sheet drop to the floor.

Moving to the dresser, she pulled out her undergarments, sliding the soft cotton panties on but forgoing the matching bra. Instead, she grabbed a white tank top and slipped it over her head before pulling on cotton socks, her jeans, belt and her soft worn cowboy boots. They had been a gift from JR years ago and Sue Ellen loved how they felt and fit. For all of JR's faults the man knew quality.

Moving to the walk-in closet, she reached for the button-up light blue cotton shirt she had intended to wear but stopped. Instead, she reached for one of the dress shirts hanging on the closet hooks. JR always hung the shirts he had already worn on the hooks, a sign to Teresa they were ready for the dry cleaners. She removed one of the shirts from the hook and brought it up to her face.

It smelled of JR, of the cologne he wore and of something that indelibly defined him as him. Inhaling deeply, Sue Ellen let the scent wash over her. Arousal pooled low in her belly and a tingle settled in her lower back as she relished in the scent of JR. Making a quick decision, Sue Ellen pulled the shirt on, tucking it as best she could into her jeans and rolling up the sleeves to her elbow. She walked to the mirror to see how she looked; her cheeks were flushed and her hazel-brown eyes sparkled.

The combination of the tank top, jeans, and JR's shirt gave her a look of a woman looking for a man, and Sue Ellen knew just the man she wanted. Pulling the collar of the shirt up to her nose, she inhaled once more the combined scents of her perfume and JR's scent. Smiling wickedly into the mirror Sue Ellen turned, heading out of the bedroom, down to the bar-b-que and hopefully a new future.

* * *

JR moved around the party easily, stopping to speak to friends, colleagues and future business associates. The annual Ewing Bar-B-Que was the perfect combination of casual party and business event and everyone who was anyone in Texas did their damndest to attend.

Oilmen, construction owners, ranchers, congressmen, and Senators rubbed elbows with rodeo circuit cowboys, construction workers, realtors and wildcatters. Everyone came to see and be seen, and JR enjoyed watching those in attendance play their games. Seeing Mitch Anderson and Clive Marcus talking JR wandered over to greet the two. Both men were old friends of JR's and he enjoyed speaking with them.

"Mitch. Clive," greeted JR.

"Hiya JR," greeted Clive, shaking JR's hand.

"JR," said Mitch, raising his beer in salute, before shaking his hand.

"How ya been JR?" asked Mitch.

"Fine," answered JR and soon the three men were engrossed in conversation.

Sue Ellen walked out into the bright sunshine of the Texas afternoon. She could smell the aromas of the bar-b-que and her mouth watered. She had planned to search for JR, but the grumbling of her stomach told her it would be best if she ate first. Making her way over to bar-b-que pit area she spotted Miss Ellie. Walking up behind her, she said softly, "Hello Miss Ellie."

Miss Ellie whirled around in surprise.

"Sue Ellen," she cried and threw her arms around Sue Ellen, hugging her close. Sue Ellen returned the hug just as fiercely before the older woman released her. Miss Ellie looked at Sue Ellen, quickly taking in her appearance. Miss Ellie didn't comment on Sue Ellen wearing JR's shirt or how she smelled like her eldest son. Instead, Miss Ellie grabbed a plate, quickly filled it with a few ribs, a small bowl of chilli and a few pieces of fresh fruit. She took Sue Ellen by the arm and led her over to where a line of coolers sat. Handing Sue Ellen the plate she said, "Eat," before moving back to the tables. Sue Ellen sat down on the lid of the cooler and began to eat. Miss Ellie returned with a cup of sweet tea. Handing it to Sue Ellen, she sat down and waited for her to finish eating. Once Sue Ellen was finished, Miss Ellie took her plate and tossed it into one of the garbage cans.

Taking Sue Ellen's hands in hers, she pulled her to her feet. "He's talking with Mitch Anderson and Clive Marcus, near the fence," said Miss Ellie, walking out from underneath the cook tent. Miss Ellie smiled at Sue Ellen's surprise. Miss Ellie knew exactly who Sue Ellen was looking for. She hugged Sue Ellen once more.

"I am so glad you came Sue Ellen," Miss Ellie said as she shooed Sue Ellen in the direction of her eldest son. Sue Ellen smiled at Miss Ellie before heading in the direction of JR. Miss Ellie watched as Sue Ellen walked away. Clayton came over, placing an arm around Ellie.

"Was that Sue Ellen?" asked Clayton.

"Yes… yes, it was," answered Ellie.

"Bout time," said Clayton, before placing a kiss to Ellie's hair and leading her back to the cook tent.

It took longer than Sue Ellen thought it would to reach where JR stood. Old friends, and acquaintances stopped her to say hello. Some to chat and some to try to fish for why she was there. The former she dealt with by promising to talk to them soon and the latter were treated to a firm answer and a cold look.

Finally, she reached where JR stood talking to Mitch and Clive. The three men were deep in discussion and did not notice her presence. Taking advantage of their lack of attention Sue Ellen walked up behind JR and softly whispered, "Hello JR."

* * *

JR closed his eyes, afraid to turn around. Afraid he was dreaming she was standing behind him waiting for him to greet her. The scent of her perfume tickled his senses as he stood there. He could hear her and smell her but would she be there when he turned around? He took a deep breath, and prayed, steeling himself against the possibility of her being nothing more than his imagination. Turning around, he slowly opened his eyes.

JR felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. All the air in his lungs left him in one fell whoosh. Sue Ellen stood before him. She was actually standing before him, here at Southfork! He felt like hollering at the top of his lungs, grabbing her and spinning her around until they were both dizzy, but he didn't.

That wasn't his style.

Instead, he let his gaze wander from the tips of her well-worn boots, up her long jean clad legs, across her nicely curved hips to her waist. His gaze continued up from her waist to her chest. She was wearing a tank top under a very familiar looking partially buttoned dress shirt, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to her elbows. He could feel his arousal grow at the realization she was not wearing a bra, and his hands itched at the memory of the soft the skin of her breasts. But it was the look in her eyes that caused JR's breath to catch. She was looking at him with fire and desire in her eyes and there was little JR could do but stare at her.

Mitch and Clive noticed JR's reaction to Sue Ellen. They quickly greeted the one time spouse of their friend with joy.

"Sue Ellen, it's great to see you," said Mitch, kissing Sue Ellen's cheek.

Clive pulled Sue Ellen into a hug, twirling her around before kissing her loudly on the cheek. "Woman, you're as beautiful as a new born filly," Clive said as he placed a laughing Sue Ellen back on her feet.

"Clive…Mitch it is wonderful to see you both," Sue Ellen said, her gaze never leaving JR as she spoke.

The two men exchanged a look. They knew when they weren't wanted or needed.

Clive said, "It's great to see you too Sue Ellen…"

"Yeah…great but why don't we leave you two to get reacquainted," added Mitch, as the two men moved away. Walking a few feet the two men turned to look at two.

"Think she is here to stay?" asked Mitch.

"Considering how she is looking at JR, I'd say yeah," answered Clive. The two men watched the couple move closer to each other.

"Lucky son of a bitch," said Mitch.

"Yeah," Clive agreed. With a final look at the couple who now stood close together, they headed to the bar for some fresh beers. Clive glanced over his shoulder once more, watching as Sue Ellen took JR's arm and the two walked toward one of the outbuildings.

Sue Ellen looked at JR as they walked. He hadn't changed; he was still as ruggedly handsome as he had ever been. His hair was greyer and there were a few more lines around his eyes but he was still fit. And his eyes were still the same blue she remembered, although now they were slightly darker than their normal sky blue. Sue Ellen could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The feel and scent of JR was overwhelming her and she felt light-headed and giddy.

Finally, they came to stop at one of the outbuildings, out of sight and hearing of the guests. Sue Ellen leaned back against the siding, suddenly nervous at being alone and close to JR. She knew he was happy to see her, his eyes had told her that, but he still hadn't said anything yet. Closing her eyes and opening them again, she found herself staring into JR's blue eyes, his hands on the siding on either side of her head.

"Does this mean what I think it means darlin'?" he asked. His voice was deeply sensual.

Sue Ellen could feel its vibration deep within her as she answered. "What do you think it means?"

JR shifted his weight, leaning into Sue Ellen, his breath blowing across her cheeks as he spoke. "That you are comin' home. To me. To Southfork. For good," he said, shifting closer.

Sue Ellen raised her hands to his chest, her fingers trailing over the buttons of his shirt. She swallowed, her gaze dropping to her fingers as she tried to remain calm, to keep her tears at bay. She had sworn to herself she wouldn't cry but now standing here so close to the end of her dream she found it difficult. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. "If you still want me."

Sue Ellen felt JR take a deep breath, his exhale ruffling her hair. "Look at me, Sue Ellen," he said softly. "Look at me, Sugah."

Sue Ellen raised her gaze from JR's chest, ignoring the tears that slipped from her eyes. JR cradled Sue Ellen's face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears from her cheeks, what she saw in his eyes made her breath catch.

"Forever, Sugah…forever and then some," whispered JR before kissing her gently.

The feel of JR's lips on hers caused a spark of intense fire to shoot through Sue Ellen's veins. She moaned, wrapping her arms around JR's neck, pulling him closer. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips urging him to open his lips. JR opened his mouth above Sue Ellen's and it was his turn to moan as her tongue surged into his mouth, tasting it. JR's arms went around Sue Ellen, pulling her tightly against him. One hand moved from Sue Ellen's back to bury itself in her hair. JR held her head still as he took control of the kiss. He ravaged her mouth, taking all she had to offer and demanding more. Years of dreams and fantasies, first shared in email and letters then later in late night phone calls filled with yearning culminated now in a raging inferno of desire.

Desire that demanded everything…absolutely everything.

JR's body was on fire and the woman in his arms was the cause of that fire. He couldn't think, couldn't reason. He didn't care that he was kissing her against the side of a building where anyone could come upon them, where anyone could witness his loss of control. He never let anyone see him lose complete control. Even when he lost his temper, he was always in control but not now, now all that mattered to him was the woman in his arms.

JR shifted closer to Sue Ellen, pinning her against the wall, his erection leaving no doubt as to how much he wanted her. He groaned when he felt her shift her hips. He was now nestled tightly against her centre. He pushed his hips against hers, swallowing her gasp of pleasure as he teased them both. He felt Sue Ellen wrap her calf around his, changing the angle of her hips, opening herself as he rubbed his jean clad erection against her cloth covered mound.

JR broke their kiss, his mouth moving from Sue Ellen's lips across her cheek to bite at her jaw before moving down to her neck. Sue Ellen tilted her head, her nipples scraping against the cotton of her tank top as she exposed her neck to JR's teeth and tongue. The feel of him kissing and nipping her neck caused goosebumps to erupt on her skin and the thrum of arousal that had been present since putting his shirt on changed to a steady throb.

Sue Ellen buried her hands in JR's hair. "Oh god, JR," she moaned. His hand kneaded her breast as his fingers tweaked and twisted her nipple. She didn't know how much more of this she could stand. She could feel her body tightening. She knew she was close to coming. The throb inside her was no longer a steady beat, now it was a pulsating driving rhythm that threatened to overwhelm her. The rubbing, the kissing, the scent of him were all combining in a delicious and irresistible combination that her body craved. It had been so long…so very long that anything other than her own hand or a piece of plastic had brought her pleasure. She felt him moving and before she could contemplate what he was doing she felt his hot mouth close over her cotton-covered nipple. He mouth moistened the material, and he sucked the taut tip into his mouth hard. Sue Ellen gasped, whining at the feel of JR suckling her.

"JR please," she begged, not sure if she was pleading him to stop or to continue. Whichever action she was demanding became a moot point as JR bit down on her nipple and thrust against her triggering her orgasm. Sue Ellen nails dug into JR's shoulders as her body exploded in pleasure.

* * *

Sue Ellen recovered and reached down to cup JR through his jeans. She was shocked when JR grabbed her wrist tightly in his hand preventing her from touching him.

"Don't," he growled.

She glanced up at him, surprised to see his eyes closed tightly and his teeth clenched. When he opened his eyes and looked directly at her, her breath caught.

"Touch me Sugah and I'll strip you naked…to hell with everyone and everything and take you right here in front of all of Texas," JR said huskily.

Sue Ellen shivered.

He was barely in control, she knew from the look in his eyes, and on his face. He meant every word he said. Lifting their clasped hands to his chest, she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, but the moment their lips met the passion simmering just below the surface exploded.

JR had always known how to kiss well; it was one of the things that attracted her to him from the very beginning. His kisses could be sweet, and tender, or fiery and passionate, and everything in between, and regardless of what had occurred between them, Sue Ellen had always enjoyed kissing JR. And while she enjoyed kissing him, JR had always held back something from her, almost as if he were afraid he would taint her. But their kisses today were different. JR held nothing back as he kissed her. She could feel everything from him, all the passion, love, need and lust that he felt and she revelled in the feeling.

When Sue Ellen felt JR shift closer, she ended the kiss, resting her forehead against JR's cheek. Sue Ellen's hair was near his nose and every breath he took he could smell her. His erection throbbed and he tried to get himself under some type of control but the scent of her and the feel of her was making it difficult. Stepping back, he put some space between them. He needed to regain what little control he could. At least long enough for him to be able to walk easily to the house. He really didn't want to walk through the bar-b-que sporting an erection. Although, considering how hard he was right now the possibility of walking at the moment was a moot point.

Looking at Sue Ellen leaning against the side of the building, the shadows from the roof giving her a sensual look JR stepped toward her again. "To hell with it," he said, capturing her lips in another kiss, his body trapping hers against the building again.

Sue Ellen surrendered immediately to the kiss, caring about nothing but kissing JR. Minutes passed as they kissed, caressed and teased each other. JR hands had slipped inside his dress shirt she wore, his hands pushing up Sue Ellen's tank top to caress the soft skin of her back. His hands moved around to her front, his long fingers skimming over the underside of her breasts as she moaned into his mouth. When his hands cupped her breasts, she arched into his touch, her head thrown back. His lips kissed and nipped her neck as his hands kneaded her breasts. The two lovers were so focused on each other they didn't hear the group of college kids as they came around the side of the building. The realized they weren't alone when one of the boys shouted, "Get some of that tail, Gramps."

The group laughed.

JR turned to glare at the kids standing just feet away from them. The kids didn't see his glare. They were too busy laughing and joking. JR turned to shield Sue Ellen as she rearranged her clothes. The kids continued making comments and JR could feel his temper rising. Sue Ellen placed a hand to his cheek, kissing him softly, she said, "Ignore them."

JR nodded stiffly. Placing his hand on Sue Ellen's back, they began to walk back to the party. They were almost past the group of rowdy kids when one of the boys whispered softly, "I'd definitely tap that," as Sue Ellen passed him.

JR heard him and stopped. Turning to Sue Ellen, JR said softly, "Darlin', you go on, I'll be right there. I'm just gonna have a talk with some our guests."

Sue Ellen looked at JR. His expression was closed which meant only one thing. He was angry, very angry. Sue Ellen knew she should stay and try to calm JR but catching the leer one of the boys gave her she smiled; someone needed to teach these boys some manners and JR was the perfect choice. Kissing him softly once again, Sue Ellen said, "Find me on the dance floor when you're done. You owe me a dance." With that, she turned and walked away.

JR watched as she walked away, enjoying the view.

"Now that's an ass," said the boy who had made the previous comments. Laughter greeted his comment. JR waited until Sue Ellen was out of sight before he grabbed the boy and shoved him against the wall, his hand on his throat.

The group stood there in shock.

No one moved as JR leaned into the boy. "If I ever hear you speak about my wife or any woman that way again, boy…" JR emphasised his words by squeezing the boy's throat. "…well let's just say…you won't like the consequences. Understand me boy?" growled JR, squeezing harder.

"Yes sir," the boy wheezed out, his eyes wide as he realized his mistake. JR pushed him against the wall once more before releasing him. The boy slid down the wall, holding his throat and coughing. JR glanced at the group before turning around and heading toward the dance floor and Sue Ellen.

Seemed he owed a certain lady a few dances.

* * *

Sue Ellen laughed at Mitch. Her protestations about waiting for JR fell on deaf ears as Mitch pulled her onto the dance floor. The sounds of George Strait filled the air as Mitch led her around the floor in a Texas two-step. There were a few things Sue Ellen missed about Texas. One of them was how well most of the men danced. There was something about a man who knew how to lead on the dance floor. The old saying, _'a man who dances well obviously does other things just as well'_ came to mind. And while she didn't know how well Mitch did other things and she really didn't want to know the saying definitely applied to JR. Not only did he dance well, but he also did other things very, very well.

Sue Ellen could feel her face heat at the direction her thoughts. Looking at Mitch, she noticed his grin.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think that flush on your cheeks is from dancin' with me," teased Mitch.

Sue Ellen blushed even more, causing Mitch to tip his head back and laugh. Mitch stopped laughing, seeing Sue Ellen turn even redder.

Pulling Sue Ellen into his side, he stepped her round the floor. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to embarrass ya'. It's just so good to see ya' and from the look on ole JR's face I would say he is mighty pleased to see ya' too," said Mitch, his Texas drawl more pronounced. Sue Ellen knew, like JR, Mitch only allowed his drawl to escape when he was comfortable, every other time he was a polished Texan businessman.

Sue Ellen gave Mitch a sweet smile. 'It's alright Mitch. It's good to see you too and between you and me…," she said, leaning closer to Mitch. Mitch leaned down to hear Sue Ellen better. "JR's not the only one mighty pleased," she whispered saucily.

Mitch threw his head back and laughed twirling Sue Ellen round and round as they danced across the floor.

JR finally made his way to the dance floor. He had first stopped to speak to Caleb and some of the hands, ordering them to escort the group of boys off the ranch. The ladies could stay if they chose to but the boys were not welcome. Now at the dance floor JR stood on the edge trying to see Sue Ellen. The floor was packed and it was difficult to find her. Deciding it would be easier to request a song first then find his wife…_'his wife…now that was a nice thought' _JR made his way over to the DJ table. Making his request, he stood and watched the dancers knowing he would eventually spot Sue Ellen.

He finally saw her.

She was dancing with Mitch and from the looks of it enjoying herself. Making his way across the crowded dance floor JR tapped Mitch on the left shoulder and smoothly pulled Sue Ellen out of his arms on the right side when he turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, I was dancin' with her," Mitch protested loudly as JR and Sue Ellen danced away from him.

"Ya' were…," JR hollered back across the floor. "…but now I am. Go find your own woman," said JR twirling Sue Ellen away from the other man.

Mitch chuckled. Seeing the two of them together, so at ease Mitch decided to take JR's advice and find his own woman. And if he wasn't mistaken his woman was over in the cook tent. He headed in that direction.

JR smiled down at Sue Ellen. She returned his smile and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. The music changed, and Sue Ellen drew in a sharp breath at the new song. Looking into JR's eyes, she saw the hunger and love in his bright blue eyes. Heat spread through her body as he whispered, "I'd love to you lay down… whisper sweet love words in your ear…"

Not caring that they were in the middle of the dance floor with half of Texas watching, Sue Ellen put her hand to the back of JR's head and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him. It started slow but the smouldering fire just below the surface ignited into a raging inferno and they lost themselves in the kiss. They continued to kiss, standing in the middle of the crowded dance floor ignoring everything but each other. They didn't care everyone was witnessing their reunion. They could care less the amount of gossip and speculation they were generating. Nothing mattered but each other.

JR pulled away from Sue Ellen, his thumb tracing her lips, while his fingers smoothed her hair. Placing another soft kiss to her lips, he tucked her hand through his arm, leading her off the dance floor and toward the house.

He needed her!

Needed her now, and forever.

And he didn't care who the hell knew!

"Hey John Ross," a voice said. John Ross turned to see Ashley Cope standing next to him.

"Hey Ash," said John Ross, still watching his parents walk toward the house.

"Isn't that your Mama with your Daddy?" Ashley asked.

"Yea…yea it is," answered John Ross, smiling as his daddy led his mama into the house.

"So…are they like…ya know…back together?" asked Ashley. She knew how much John Ross wanted his parents back together.

"Yea…yea I think they are," he replied, smiling at Ashley. Ashley smiled back. Deciding it was now or never Ashley moved closer to John Ross.

"John Ross would you like to dance?" she asked, looking up at him, thinking he still had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen on a boy.

Looking down at her, John Ross smiled. "Sure, let's dance," he said, placing a hand to her back and escorting her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen from the patio JR stopped. He pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, his back resting against the doorframe. Lifting his hands to her face, he cupped her cheeks, pulling her lips to his, kissing her softly. The kiss was sweet, sensual and caused Sue Ellen's knees to buckle. She was sure she would have collapsed to the floor if it had not been for JR's hands on her face.

JR ended the kiss as slowly as it had begun. Leaning back, he looked into Sue Ellen's eyes. "God, I love you," he whispered huskily before kissing her again. The passion simmering between them erupted once more and he pulled Sue Ellen tightly against him. His position against the doorframe forced her to lean into him. Her breasts rested against his chest and her hips nestled directly against his as he ground his cloth-covered erection against her centre.

Sue Ellen couldn't stop the low moan from escaping as she lost herself to the teasing sensations from JR.

He felt so good.

So hot. So hard.

No other man felt quite the way JR did. There was something primal about him, something fierce and independent that even the trappings of civilization could not subdue. This made him attractive and irresistible to women.

Not his looks, even though he was handsome.

Not his money, although many women had been attracted to that at first.

Not even his name.

No, it was the rawness, the wildness that seemed to surround him that made him attractive and addictive. Sue Ellen could finally admit she was addicted to JR and she had no intention of fighting her addiction. Instead, she intended to simply give in and enjoy it fully.

Sue Ellen knew they had to stop. Had to stop at least long enough to get to their bedroom but the feel of JR was incredible. His hands were making goosebumps erupt all over her. His kisses were making her knees weak. And the heat from him was causing her to feel giddy.

Sue Ellen broke their kiss. She panted, her hands squeezing JR's shoulders as he trailed kisses across her cheek to her neck. Tilting her head to allow him better access, she whimpered, "Oh god JR… bedroom please."

Lifting his head, JR looked into Sue Ellen's eyes. He knew the desire he saw in her eyes mirrored that in his. Pushing her away from him, he straightened. Grabbing her hand in his, they quickly made their way up the back stairs to the bedroom. Reaching the hallway, they walked hurriedly down it to their door. Opening the bedroom door, he stepped back to allow Sue Ellen to enter first. Following her immediately, he shut the door and flipped the lock.

Turning around, he pulled Sue Ellen back into his arms. Looking into her eyes, he bent his head, capturing her lips in a tender kiss, trying to convey everything he felt for this woman in his kiss. Ending the kiss, he straightened intent on moving them back toward the bed but was surprised when Sue Ellen moved out of his arms. She moved to stand in the centre of the room. JR was about to ask what she was doing when she began undressing.

She pulled off the dress shirt, letting it fall behind her as her hands reached for the buckle of her belt. While she unbuckled her belt, she toed off first her right boot then the left, kicking both to the side. Belt unbuckled she unsnapped then unzipped her jeans. JR sat down heavily on the bed, his gaze wide and his breathing fast as he watched her undress.

Pushing her jeans down Sue Ellen grinned at JR's rough, "Oh gawd." Clad in nothing but her tank top, panties and socks Sue Ellen reached down and pulled off her socks before straightening and hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her panties. She was soaking wet, her arousal soaking the cotton. Sliding her soaking panties off, she heard JR's guttural groan and looked up at him. The hunger and desire she saw on his face caused her knees to tremble and her centre to throb. Her desire slicked the inside of her thighs. She had never been so aroused and she wasn't sure she would be able to walk the short distance to where he sat on the edge of the bed without stumbling. With her gaze locked with his, she slowly walked to the bed.

JR watched as Sue Ellen moved toward him. His breathing was rapid as she moved closer and closer. Never had he seen anything so desirable or sexual as she did at this moment. The hem of her tank top barely reached the top of her pubis. The white of the tank top contrasted sharply with the tan of her skin and the light brown of her pubic hair. With every step, JR could see the moisture that glistened on her trimmed hair and the insides of her thighs. He licked his lips, his mouth watering, his hands shaking and his erection throbbing at the thought of tasting her again.

JR reached down to adjust himself, hissing an indrawn breath at his actions. He was harder than he had ever been. He didn't even know if he would be able to pull himself free of his jeans before he came. He snorted softly at the thought of the great JR Ewing coming in his pants like a green, inexperienced teenager. But he knew there was a strong possibility that just that would happen if he didn't gain some control over himself. With Sue Ellen moving closer to him, JR realized any chance of him regaining control was doubtful. He just hoped he would be able to last long enough to enter Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen watched the thoughts racing across JR's face. She could almost hear the conversation he was having with himself. She was sure it had something to do with control; control over himself, but Sue Ellen didn't want him to have any control. If she was going to be out of control then she wanted JR experiencing the same thing. Reaching him, she came to a stop between his legs. Looking down she could see the outline of his erection through his jeans and she licked her lips at the thought of him. Not wanting to give him a chance to regain even a little control, Sue Ellen's hands went to the hem of her tank top. Her gaze never left his face as she slowly pulled the hem of the tank top up and off, tossing it aside as she leaned into him.

JR growled low. He could smell Sue Ellen. The scent of her arousal combined with the scent of her perfume overrode everything but the need to have her. Pulling her tightly against him, he latched onto her nipple, suckling the berried tip into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. He barely registered Sue Ellen's low keen. His hands swept across her back and over her hips as he released one nipple, then trailed his tongue across her chest before pulling her other nipple into his mouth, suckling hard. He barely registered the feel of her nails scratching through his shirt or her attempts to pull his shirt off. He full attention was on her breasts as he suckled and laved, enjoying the salty taste and silky feel of her skin.

Sue Ellen whimpered as JR suckled from her. She could feel the coil of pleasure tighten in her abdomen but she knew she needed…no… wanted more. Scratching her hands across JR's shoulders, she moved down his sides until she reached his belt buckle. With one hand, she fumbled with his belt, trying to open it. She finally managed to unbuckle it and quickly pushed it aside. Now fumbling with the button to his jeans Sue Ellen whimpered. She couldn't get them open.

"JR…please…," she begged.

JR released her breast with an audible pop before leaning back, his hands shaking as he fumbled with unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before pushing them and his boxers down, freeing his erection. His hard shaft stood straight up. Taking advantage of his position Sue Ellen straddled JR's lap, grabbing his hard shaft and guiding it into her. Her body trembled and JR echoed her moan of pure pleasure, panting as he felt himself slide into her wet channel. He didn't care he was only partially undressed, with his boots still on; JR straightened, wrapped his arms around Sue Ellen and began to match her thrust for thrust.

Capturing her lips with his, his tongue mimicked the movement of his lower body as he gave himself over to the pleasure of loving Sue Ellen. As they rocked against each other, JR could feel the tightening in his lower back that signalled his soon to be orgasm. Wanting to make sure Sue Ellen experienced the same pleasure he was going to he slid his hand down and between their bodies. His finger slipped between her outer lips and up finding her clitoris and stroking it. Sue Ellen moaned loudly at the feel of JR's finger on her clitoris. She shifted against it, rubbing herself as she rode him, her channel squeezing him as he caressed her. Her blood raced through her veins as the pleasure she felt coiled tighter and tighter inside her until in one blinding instance everything coalesced inside her in before exploding outward.

"Ah…gawd…JR…," she screamed, her back bowed as she shook in his arms, her channel squeezing him rhythmically. Her scream caused those on the patio to look up in surprise.

JR fought his orgasm. He didn't want to come yet but the feel of Sue Ellen rhythmically squeezing him forced him to surrender. He thrust into her once then twice before he followed Sue Ellen into pleasure. His hoarse pleasure-filled shout of "Sue Ellen" was even louder than her scream and those near the patio had little doubt as to what was happening inside.

Smiles and laughter soon overcame any embarrassment by the unintended audience and they returned to enjoying the bar-b-que content with the knowledge that later…much later, they would congratulate the reunited couple. For now, they were simply content to enjoy the party as the two lovers above them enjoyed each other.

**The End**


End file.
